


Romeo: The Magic Council's Enforcer

by chaosphoenix123



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosphoenix123/pseuds/chaosphoenix123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo is visited by a strange figure while coming back from a job. Later on his behavior starts to change and this causes tenisons within the guild. Everything changes when Romeo assualts Carla and is banned from the guild. Years later he is reveal to be the newest Saint Wizard, the one who job is to keep the guilds, legal or not, in line. OP Romeo, because why the fuck not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo: The Magic Council's Enforcer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, the Naruto Themes, or the Dungeon and Dragons Themes, Golden Sun, or Final Fantasy themes and characters input into story.**

**A/N: Romeo starts this story out at the age of 19.**

Prologue

Romeo's P.O.V.

Screams.

That all I hear throughout the night.

They happen in my daydreams, in my nightmares, and sometimes when I'm just laying there staring at the ceiling in bed.

It even worse when it happens in the middle of the day.

They're the screams of the dying. The screams of those who souls are about to be condemn to eternal damnation. The screams of sorrow and of despair. The screams ones give when they have lost all hope, but still are afraid to accept their fate.

And they're starting to get fucking annoying.

A hard knock at the door snaps me out of my thoughts, " _I must have been deep in thought to not be able to notice this guy before he got here",_ I think to myself.

"What is it?", I asked my voice lace with exhaustion.

"Requesting permission to enter", the person says through the door.

I was about to answer when a soft hand caress my bare chest and I glance over to stare into a pair of lightly colored brown eyes that had the expression of annoyance in them.

"Denied. Tell me thru the door", I answered back.

"I been order to deliver this package to you, sir."

"Lovely", I grumbled while wondering what was in the package even though I already had a good feeling about it, "Slide it under the door."

"Yes sir!", he replied and the next thing is the sound of a large envelope sliding on the floor follow by footsteps going down the hall.

"It too early for this shit", the girl says as she rises out of the sheets leaving her body naked for all the world to see. By world I mean me, and I linger a bit to take in the sight. From her short dark blue hair to her ample chest and tight ass, which lately I been savoring more and more, she was heavenly.

" _I thought I was a tits guy, but maybe I secretly an ass man deep down like dad."_

At a glance a member of my former guild might think that she was Wendy, but I knew better. Strong resemblance but no. But maybe that why I have this sort of relationship with her, she remind me of what I loss. What I can never get back. Of the person who I threw away the chance to be with three years ago. Our relationship is a strange one at best. It not love, it not lust. Its…. comfort. We both just need someone to help the nightmares go away, if only for a little awhile. And she helps me block out the screams on my end for a bit.

"You should stop staring and start getting dress", she advised as she slips into her sky blue panties.

"I can't sit back and enjoy the view?"

"Oh trust me I know for a fact that you enjoyed it immensely last night", she answered with a slight smile while strapping her sky blue bra on and then slip her dress over her head. As she smooths out the wrinkles she look back at me and I can tell by her expression that she wondering why I still haven't started getting my clothes on.

"Okay fine", I muttered as I finally got up and threw on my long back sleeveless open jacket along with my loose black pants. I ditch the scarf not long after I left Fairy Tail, too many memories came with it.

" _I wonder how they're doing?",_ I thought as I finished putting on my sandals, " _Last I heard they were going to compete in this year Grand Magic Games."_

I shake my head clear of those thoughts and get back to the matter at hand.

"What is it this time?", I ask as Katja has finished getting dress and was looking through the content of the envelope.

"Target has been codenamed: The Deathdrinker. It has been noted that this creature uses a teleporting spell to move around and carries a huge broadsword. As of this morning there has been no sighting of the creature leading Intel to believe that it only comes out at night. All earlier attempts by the Rune Knights to defeat the creature have ended in four full platoons of theirs along with two Royal Army platoons being wipe out. The creature is estimate to have cross-gated late last night into the town of Spring Cliff, located ten miles west of Dawn City along the western coast", Katja reads off the papers, "Our orders are the usual: You are to go in and eliminate the creature while I spearhead the evacuation, reconstruction, and public affairs issues."

"The people haven't already been evacuate? What the hell are the Knights and the Royal Army doing?", I asked amazed by the incompetence they're displaying. I can't have civilians in my way when I face this creature.

"Their casualties are inhibiting them from assisting the civilians. They're waiting for other nearby units to be mobilize and send to aid them. Meanwhile they insist that all civilians stay in the their homes. They got small patrols out, but that about it", Katja replies.

"Gods dammit" I cursed, "What our means of transportation?"

"There a teleporting gate here at the branch office that connects to the branch office in Dawn City. We're to take it immediately so get ready", Katja tells me.

"Then lets get going", I said as I walked out the door only to stop partway when I notice that Katja wasn't following me.

"What is it?", I asked as she look at me with an uncertain look in her eyes.

"There something else," she began, "They reported that a guild mage had made contact with the creature and try to engage it."

"Goddamn it", I say to myself, "Which guild is it?"

Katja hesitates as she look at me for a moment…

"Its a Fairy Tail mage, and she look to be in her teen years."

I have a feeling this isn't going to end positive for me.

"And she was wearing a cowboy hat and using gun magic to face the creature", Katja finished, "There been no sign of her since the first contact with the Deathdrinker."

Next thing I know I'm taking off sprinting toward the teleportation gate at the Magic Council branch office with a screaming Katja behind me.

"Gods damn it Asuka! What the hell are you thinking?!", I hollered to the sky.


End file.
